1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a circuit for converting (down-converting) a frequency of a system clock (high-speed internal clock of LSI) to a lower frequency to control a storage circuit (more specifically, a content addressable memory (CAM) circuit). In addition, it relates to an image processing system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Heretofore, system LSIs (large-scale semiconductor integrated circuits) each having a built-in content addressable memory have been provided. One of such system LSIs is configured to generate a CAM control timing signal from a system clock. (For example, refer to Japanese Published Patent Application No. 6-349284).